


Far Across the Land

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 12:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16912878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You sing a song to comfort the now imprisoned company, but it hits a little too close to home for Thorin.





	Far Across the Land

“We’re never going to make it to the mountain, are we?”  Ori’s voice sounded so broken, so sad.  It made your heart ache.  But what did it more was to see Thorin sitting in the corner, just staring at the stone wall in front of him. 

 

You had been thrown in with the fallen king when the elves locked you away.  You had tried multiple times to reach out to him, to get him to talk with you, but he would just blink and stare on.  Everyone else was feeling the helplessness in their situation, you could only imagine what was going through his mind.

 

Had he failed?  Had he led this brave group to their doom? 

 

“We will get to the mountain, and we will reclaim Erebor.”  Your response to Ori was spoken to him, but your eyes were still on Thorin, hoping he would hear your words, that it would reach him and break him of his silence, but no such thing occurred.

 

“Y/n…would you sing for us?”  Ori asked sweetly.  “It would make me feel better.”  You could almost hear the blush on his face and smiled.  You sang one night at the campfire, and ever since, the company would ask you to sing and lift their spirits whenever you could.  They called you the camp bard. 

 

“I think I have just the thing.”  You said sweetly as you let your mind play the beginnings of a song you heard a long time ago.  The melody was in your blood, a song your mother sang to you, and you would now share with the company.  You took a deep breath and let your voice drift from the cell. 

_Far across the land,_

_There I’ll find my home._

_If you’ll take my hand,_

_Guide me as I roam._

_I have walked a thousand miles_

_To find where I belong._

_Searched the world and all its isles_

_But still I wander on._

The words hit Thorin and pushed him back to the present.  He looked over to you, watching you ask you sang with a soft smile on your face, turned away so it drifted out of the cell door.  This song, it was almost as if you were singing it just for him.  Were you?

_Far across the land,_

_Waiting there for me._

_All I ever planned,_

_Just as I had dreamed._

_I’ve been lost for far too long._

_I need to find my way._

_Trying hard to carry on,_

_But still feel far away._

He did feel far away, and he was trying to carry on.  There had been trolls and orcs and goblins and man-bears.  He was only one against so many odds, but he still tried.  He did everything he could to keep the company safe, keep them together, to get them to their destination.  And here they were, locked away.  They were so close, but still so very far away.  What if they couldn’t get free?  

_Far across the land,_

_There I’ll find my home._

_If you take my hand,_

_Guide me as I roam._

_Far across the land,_

_Waiting there for me._

_All I ever planned,_

_Just as I had dreamed._

Thorin’s eyes drifted shut as he felt his heart clench.  He could see it, Erebor.  He could see it as you sang your song, your voice bringing it to life in his mind.  The stone walls, the walkways he used to play on as a child.  His grandfather’s throne, the mines that dug deep into the earth, the stones that guarded the entryway. 

 

He could see them clear as he could as a child.  And he wanted it, he wanted that home back.  He wanted his nephews to grow where he had grown.  He wanted to walk those paths of his ancestors, he wanted to sit on the throne and make his father and grandfather proud.  But here he was…

_Give me strength to believe_

_When I’m losing faith._

_Help me past the darkness_

_In my mind._

He needed strength.  He was losing faith.  Thorin took a ragged breath as your voice peaked in this climax of the song.  How…how did you know this about him?  You had to be singing for him, laying his fears out and offering comfort. 

 

His mind froze on the last one you sang.  _Help me past the darkness in my mind._   There was a darkness there, and it wasn’t doubt, it wasn’t anger, or fear.  His grandfather fell to it…would he?  What if they did get free and they made it to Erebor?  Would he fall to the same darkness of the mind?  His felt all the emotion churn inside of him, was it better if they never set foot in the mountain?

_Far across the land_

_There I’ll find my home_

_If you’ll take my hand_

_Guide me as I roam_

_Far across the land_

_Waiting there for me_

_All I ever planned_

_Just as I had dreamed_

 

You let your voice drift off as you sang the last big of the song, smiling sadly when you heard a few sniffles, and some thanks for your song.  You didn’t acknowledge them, you never did.  If your song made them feel better, that was thanks enough.  You took a deep sigh an glanced back at Thorin. 

 

Thorin!

 

You could see him with his head in his hands, pulling at his hair as he shook his head, clearly his mind taking control and torturing him. 

 

“Thorin!”  You quickly scooted over to his side and put a hand on his shoulder.  He seemed to tense under you, not letting you in, so you had to be more forceful.  It took a few tries before you got his hands to loosen enough to release his hair, and you pulled them away from his face.

 

The tears were evident, the fear and worry and doubt were all laid out across his face with ever line of stress and furrowed brow. 

 

“Thorin…”  You breathed out before wrapping him up in your arms. 

 

His arms latched around you in an instant, holding you close as if you were the only thing keeping him from drowning.  You may actually be doing that, based on the look on his face.   “We will be free of this place, and we will find your home.”  You whispered into him.  “You will sit upon the throne and you will be an amazing king.  We will all be there to make sure of it.” 

 

You heard his ragged breath in your ear as he pulled you tighter into him.  You didn’t know what to do, how to make this better.  You knew the song would hit a bit home, but you hadn’t anticipated this.  “Thorin, I-.”

 

“Sing.”  You were stunned as his request.  “Sing it again, please?” 

 

You felt your own eyes fill with tears as you nestled against him and sang the song at a hushed whisper, just for the two of you.  You sang it over and over, well into the night until you felt him loosen his grip on you, relaxing against the rock. 

 

“We will get to Erebor, and you will be king, I promise.”   You spoke when you looked into those blue eyes.

 

He gave you a soft smile and nodded, “With you here, I have no doubt.”  He leaned his forehead against yours before resting back, taking your hand in his.  “With you to guide me, we will find our home.”  And then, for the first time in weeks, he slept, truly slept with happy dreams of Erebor and the future to come.


End file.
